Solo sonríe
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: "Pero no está, Elliot ya no está. Murió, murió incluso de la forma que él más hubiese detestado. Arrancando su propia existencia con sus mismas manos. Entregándose a la muerte por voluntad propia, tal como Edgar, aquel a quien Elliot siempre odió. " Sobre los pensamientos de Leo ante la muerte de Elliot y la noticia de ser Glen Baskerville. Mi primer fic de PH Spoiler del manga 61.


**Bueno...** este es mi primer fic de PH, así que no sean tan malos xP no acostumbro a escribir sobre otros fandom -se pone nerviosa- jeje así que espero les guste. En lo personal debo decir que quedé traumada con lo que les pasó a Elliot y Leo... ahora me iré a llorar a un rincón, espero lo disfruten~

Los personajes de Pandora Hearts pertenecen a su creadora: _Jun Mochizuki. _

* * *

**Solo sonríe. **

* * *

Tiemblas. Todo tu ser tiembla. Aun cuando tu cabeza da vueltas, cuando tus ojos ven todo de una forma diferente, aun cuando estás tan cansado y tus sentidos quieren extinguirse junto a tu corazón y dejar al fin el mundo al que tanto odias; no puedes evitar temblar.

Esto no es más que un sueño, una pesadilla de la que pronto he de despertar, repites mentalmente con vehemencia hasta el cansancio, hasta que las gotas perladas sobre tus mejillas te avisan que es mentira y te hacen dar cuenta de cuánto te engañas a ti mismo. Tu pesadilla no comenzó desde el momento en que le viste ahí, inerte en un charco de sangre, no… tu pesadilla comenzó desde el momento en que abriste los ojos por primera vez, aquel par de lagunas oscuras que tanto te has esmerado en ocultar tras tus cabellos azabache desde que eras pequeño para así no traer molestias a tu madre quien te amó. Y es que nunca te atrevías si quiera a mirar, en el espejo; la profundidad de ese par de pozos que no contenían más que oscuridad, con los cuales cargabas desde que naciste.

Es momento de descubrirlos.

Pides al hombre que esta frente a ti que corte tu cabello, es hora de que tus ojos presencien la luz de ese nuevo día con el iridiscente sol que con sus rayos alumbra al mundo que tanto repudias, día que se muestra con la misma dignación que siempre ha hecho, como si nada de lo que ha ocurrido estos días hubiese sucedido. Que repugnante.

Ya nada importa, susurras casi en silencio, casi imperceptible y no sabes si es porque tu garganta está cansada de todas las veces en que, lleno de desesperación gritaste desgarradoramente al recordar a tu mejor amigo envuelto en un manto carmesí, o si es porque de verdad ya nada te importa.

Después de todo, siempre fue tu culpa.

Y lo aceptas, apretando las manos con fuerza. Elliot, tu mejor amigo, está muerto a causa tuya.

Esto es algo que también has arruinado. Como todo lo que tocas. Como todo aquello que te hace feliz.

Piensas en Elliot, en su sonrisa siempre límpida, en su idiotez y terquedad que aun cuando te trajera molestias siempre te sacaban una sonrisa sincera y podías vivir ya sin pensar en nada que te trajera tristes memorias o visiones sobre tu realidad, sobre el mundo que solo tú podías contemplar.

Pero no está, Elliot ya no está. Murió, murió incluso de la forma que él más hubiese detestado. Arrancando su propia existencia con sus mismas manos. Entregándose a la muerte por voluntad propia, tal como Edgar, aquel a quien Elliot siempre odió.

Y te preguntas: ¿Elliot se odio a sí mismo por ser tan incompetente e ingenuo? ¿Por dar su vida y dejar a todos sus seres amados atrás?

Y sin embargo ¿A quién podría dejar atrás, si ya casi toda su familia estaba muerta?

Fue así como comprendiste sus palabras. El "Lo siento, Leo" del cual Vincent fue portador. Porque Elliot sabía que al único que dejaba atrás, al único que iba a abandonar, a la persona a quien más haría daño, eras tú: Leo, su mejor amigo, Leo.

Sonríes, tus ojos ya no lloran y son capaces de ver la luz. Sonríes como nunca lo has hecho. De pronto te sientes ligero y con ganas de dar vueltas, de sonreír por siempre. Porque al fin has comprendido y al fin sabes cuál es tu lugar, que es lo que seguirá. Estás feliz por la noticia que Vincent te acaba de dar.

Y entonces piensas:

"No, Elliot, no me dejarás atrás. Ahora sé que mi vida no es mía y no me pertenece. Pronto mi alma hallará reposo en el mismo lugar que tú. Porque yo soy Leo, pero a la vez no lo soy. Porque este no es mi lugar, este mundo pertenece a _Glen Baskerville, _no a mí. No pidas disculpas y solo sonríe, ahora estás a lado de tus hermanos, de tu familia, ya solo te queda esperar por mí… pronto estaré ahí junto a ti."

Y tu sonrisa solo externa las ansías de dejar ese corazón latente que yace vacío y hueco dentro de ti.


End file.
